Next Generation - Teil 1
by LilyPotterJunior
Summary: Als Laura Morgenstern im Alter von 14 Jahren Post von einer deutschen Zaubererschule namens Desataz erhählt, ist sie total aus dem Häuschen, hat sie die Harry Potter-Bücher doch immer regelrecht verschlungen. Nun schlägt sie sich gemeinsam mit ihren beiden Freundinnen Mona und Hannah durch das erste Schuljahr und das Trimagsiche Turnier. Und die Liebe? LM (OC)/ OC, LM/JP
1. Chapter 1

**Zaubererpost?**

„Und, du hast dich heute mit Hannah und Mona verabredet?", fragte ihre Mutter, als Laura sich gerade an den Frühstückstisch setzte.  
„Ja, wir wollten bei Mona zelten", fragte sie und sah nach draußen, wo es regnete. „Aber daraus würde jetzt wohl nichts." Ihre Mutter seufzte.  
„Du weißt doch, dass ich es nicht so gerne sehe, wenn du so viel mit Mona rumhängst", sagte sie. „Ihre Eltern sind so merkwürdig. Und sie tragen so komische Sachen..."  
„Ja, aber trotzdem ist Mona eine meiner beiden besten Freundinnen", erwiderte Laura. Ihr ging es allmählich echt auf die Nerven, dass ihre Mutter immer ein so kritisches Auge auf ihre beiden Freundinnen warf.  
„Ich weiß", seufzte ihre Mutter. „Aber es wäre mir trotzdem lieb, wenn du dir noch ein paar andere Freundinnen suchen und mal an etwas anderes als an „Harry Potter" denken würdest. Es gibt bei euch doch gar kein anderes Thema mehr."  
„Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", rief Laura. Gut, ihre Mutter hatte irgendwo Recht. Sie las eines der sieben Harry Potter-Bücher nach dem anderen und fing dann wieder von vorne an. „Ich rede nur mit Hannah darüber. Mona interessiert sich nicht dafür... Zumindest nicht so sehr. Und außerdem ist das Thema im Moment aktuell. Der neue Film, das siebte Buch..."  
„Und deine Schule bleibt dabei auf der Strecke!", schimpfte ihre Mutter.  
„Mum, wir haben noch drei Wochen Ferien", sagte sie.  
„Du darfst nachher nur zu Mona, wenn du vorher noch Latein lernst!", sagte ihre Mutter streng.  
„Warum?", maulte Laura. Ihr ging diese andauernde Lernerei wirklich auf die Nerven. Aber wenn sie wirklich Ärztin werden wollte, musste sie sich anstrengen.  
„Weil du nur eine Vier auf dem Zeugnis hattest!", sagte sie.  
„Okay", murrte Laura. Dann würde sie halt noch eine halbe Stunde Vokabeln lernen. Wenn sie dann zu Mona konnte...  
Das Telefon klingelte und Laura hob ab.  
„Hi!", hörte sie Mona. „Zelten können wir heute wohl vergessen."  
„Ja", seufzte Laura in den Hörer. „Schade."  
„Ihr könnt trotzdem bei mir schlafen", sagte sie. „Wir legen noch zwei Luftmatratzen in mein Zimmer und..."  
Irgendetwas KNALLTE gegen das Küchenfenster. Laura und ihre Mutter wirbelten herum. Auf der Fensterbank saß eine hellbraune Schleiereule mit zerzausten und pitschnassen Federn.  
„Du, Mona, hier ist gerade ein Vogel gegen die Fensterscheibe geknallt", sagte Laura, während ihre Mutter aufstand und das Fenster öffnete, um sich um die Eule zu kümmern. Ihre Mutter hatte, genau wie sie selbst, ein riesengroßes Herz für Tiere. „Ich leg auf. Bis nachher."  
„Bye", sagte Mona und legte auf.  
Der Vogel war inzwischen durch das offene Fenster getrippelt und saß nun auf dem Frühstückstisch. Die Eule ließ einen vergilbten Briefumschlag auf ihren Teller fallen, knabberte an ihrem Brötchen und schüttelte sich. Dann flog sie einfach wieder zum Fenster hinaus.  
„Habt ihr jetzt etwa schon einen Weg gefunden, wie Harry Potter miteinander zu kommunizieren?", fragte ihre Mutter. „Und Kopien von seiner Post angefertigt?"  
„Nein", sagte Laura und betrachtete den Brief von beiden Seiten.

_Laura S. Morgenstern  
Niclasstraße 7  
Wohnung im zweitem Stock  
59457 Werl-Sönnern_

Auf der anderen Seite befand sich ein Wachssiegel, dass einen Löwen, eine Schlange, einen Raben und einen Dachs zeigte.  
„Wow", hauchte Laura. Ihre Mutter schüttelte genervt den Kopf.  
„Ihr spinnt doch", sagte sie. Laura riss den Brief auf und las.

_Sehr geehrtes Fräulein Laura Morgenstern,  
wir freuen uns, ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass sie an dem Internat Desataz für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.  
Das Schuljahr beginnt am erstem September.  
Da sie, wie wir annehmen, eine Halbhexe sind und ihr Vater, der Zauberer war, kurz nach ihrer Geburt verschwunden ist und ihre Mutter nie von ihm in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde, werden wir ihnen heute, am 24. August, einen unserer Lehrer vorbeischicken, der ihnen bei ihren Einkäufen in der Winkelgasse helfen wird._

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Bernhard Durante  
(Schulleiter)

Der Brief war auf eine Art Pergament geschrieben worden. Laura musste ihn drei Mal durchlesen, bis sie die Botschaft verstanden hatte.  
Das musste ein Scherz sein. Sie reichte den Brief schweigend an ihre Mutter weiter. Die las ihn durch und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Das ist nicht euer Ernst!", lachte sie. „Wollt ihr mich verarschen?" Laura schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben heute den vierundzwanzigsten August", sagte sie.

„Dann müsste heute jemand kommen und dich abholen." Laura starrte nachdenklich auf ihren Teller. „Du willst das doch nicht etwa glauben?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Eigentlich war gerade ein Traum für sie in Erfüllung gegangen. Wie oft hatte sie sich zusammen mit Hannah ausgemalt, wie es wäre, genau wie Harry, Ron und Hermine auf eine Zauberschule wie Hogwarts zu gehen? Selbst heute noch, wo sie schon vierzehn Jahre alt war, träumte sie noch davon. Harrys Geschichte fesselte sie immer wieder aufs Neue und sie wünschte sich jedes Mal, dass sie einfach durch das Buch in seine Welt rutschen könnte.  
Aber wenn der Brief wirklich kein (sehr) schlechter Witz war, dann bedeutete das, dass sie von ihren Freundinnen wegmusste.  
Am liebsten würde sie jetzt bei Hannah anrufen und ihr erzählen, was vorgefallen war. Sie würde es glauben, genau wie Laura. Aber sie wusste, dass man mit... Nun ja... Muggeln nicht darüber reden durfte.  
Laura war gerade abermals zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dieser Brief wirklich ein schlechter Scherz war, als es laut KNALLTE. Sowohl Laura als auch ihre Mutter sprangen erschrocken auf.


	2. Zaubererpost!

**Zaubererpost!**

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das Apparieren wirklich so widerlich ist", hörte sie Hannah im Korridor schimpfen. Aus dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter wich alle Farbe, aber Laura sprang auf und rannte aus der Küche.  
Im Korridor stand Hannah.  
„Laura?", fragte sie ungläubig und fiel ihr um den Hals. „Wir müssen DICH mit in die Winkelgasse nehmen?"  
„Du auch?", fragte Laura und ließ ihre Freundin wieder los. „Ich... Ich dachte die Eule und der Brief wären ein Scherz."  
„Du wusstest also auch nicht, dass du eine... Hexe bist?", sagte Hannah. „Dann bist du auch eine Muggelgeborene."  
„Ein Halbblut", verbesserte eine große Frau mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren. Sie hielt Laura eine Hand hin. „Ich bin Frau Gabert, Lehrerin für Geschichte der Zauberei."  
„Wieso brauchst du fremde Hilfe, wenn du doch ein Halbblut bist", fragte Hannah.  
„Mein Vater war der Zauberer", erklärte Laura. „Aber der ist ja tot..."  
„Und deine Mutter wusste nicht über ihn Bescheid?", fragte sie.  
„Kinder, macht mal hinne", ermahnte sie Frau Gabert. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."  
„Wo wollen sie mit meiner Tochter hin?", fragte ihre Mutter, die gerade aus der Küche kam und das Gespräch mit angehört hatte, angriffslustig.  
„Sie hat noch keine Schulsachen", meinte Frau Gabert. „Und die Schule beginnt am 1. September."  
„Wer sagt denn, dass ich meine Tochter auf diese Schule gehen lasse?", sagte ihre Mutter. „Ich habe die Harry Potter-Bücher gelesen und weiß, wie gefährlich das Leben als Hexe oder Zauberer ist."  
„Mutti, Harry Potter ist nur erfunden", sagte Laura leise.  
„Nein, ist es nicht", sagte Frau Gabert. „Das ist wirklich passiert. Es hat bloß jemand aufgeschrieben."  
„Kneift mich bitte jemand?", sagte Hannah und hielt Laura den Arm hin. Sie kniff ihr unsanft hinein. „Autsch!", jammerte Hannah und rieb sich den Arm. „Okay, ich träume doch nicht."  
„Also, es gab... Harry Potter... Den Typ mit der Brille und der Blitznarbe, wirklich?", fragte ihre Mutter ungläubig. Ihre Mutter nickte.  
„Okay", sagte ihre Mutter langsam. „Du gehst nicht auf diese Schule. Voldemort, Todesser... Das ist viel zu gefährlich!"  
„Mama!", zeterte Laura. „Ich WILL auf diese Schule!"  
„Nein", sagte sie kalt. „Du bist schon fanatisch genug und aus dir soll mal ein normaler Mensch werden!"  
„Sie muss auf diese Schule gehen!", versuchte Frau Gabert ihre Mutter zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Wollen sie etwa, dass sie nicht weiß, wie sie mit ihren Zauberkräften umgehen soll und deswegen das Haus in die Luft sprengt wenn sie wütend ist?"  
„Nein", sagte ihre Mutter und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.  
„Sie wird sieben Jahre lang nach Desataz gehen", sagte Frau Gabert. „So schreibt es das Zauberergesetzt vor."  
„Aber..."  
„Nichts aber!", sagte Frau Gabert energisch. „Ihre Tochter wird Zauberei lernen und sie können nichts dagegen tun!" Sie nahm Hannah an die eine und Laura an die andere Hand. Dann hatte Laura das Gefühl durch einen Gummischlauch gepresst zu werden und wusste, dass sie gerade apparierte. Alles wurde schwarz und sie bekam keine Luft mehr...

„Oh Gott", keuchte sie. „Ist das furchtbar!"  
„So schlimm habe ich es mir nicht vorgestellt, als ich Harry Potter gelesen habe", sagte Hannah.  
„Ihr seid echt nicht normal", sagte Frau Gabert vergnügt. „Ich habe noch nie zwei Schüler, die nicht wussten, dass sie zaubern können, gehabt, die es so schnell geglaubt haben wie ihr."  
„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass wir uns immer gewünscht haben, zaubern zu können", sagte Hannah.  
Laura sah sich um. Sie befanden sich in einer Art Fußgängerzone. Bloß befanden sich hier keine Supermärkte, Schuhläden und Drogeriemärkte, sondern mehrere, kleine Geschäfte in denen Zauberstäbe, Kessel und Zauberbücher verkauft wurden.  
Auch die Leute hier sahen anders aus. Anstatt Jeans und T-Shirt trugen die meisten lange Umhänge in verschiedenen Farben.  
„Wow", staunte Laura. „Aber wie sollen wir die Sachen bezahlen?"  
„Desataz stellt den neuen Schülern, die keine Zauberer als Eltern haben, zum ersten Schuljahr die Mittel zur Verfügung", erklärte Frau Gabert und reichte sowohl Laura als auch Hannah einen Geldbeutel.  
Laura öffnete ihn und sah neugierig hinein. Dann zog sie ein großes, rundes Goldstück hervor: Eine Galleone.  
„Cool", sagte Hannah und untersuchte ihr Geld ebenfalls.  
„Hier habt ihr eine Liste, mit den Sachen, die ihr benötigt", sagte Frau Gabert und drückte Laura eine Pergamentrolle in die Hand. „Jetzt seid ihr auf euch allein gestellt." KNALL, weg war sie.  
„Ich glaube es nicht", sagte Hannah. „Ich bin eine Hexe... Und du auch... Und wir lernen Zaubern. Wie bei Harry Potter." Sie und Laura kreischten wie zwei verrückte Teenies (die sie ja auch waren) und fielen sich um den Hals.  
„Was ist mit Mona?", fragte Laura, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten. „Wie sollen wir ihr das erzählen?"  
„Das dürfen wir gar nicht", sagte Hannah traurig. „Dann fliegen wir von Desataz, bevor wir überhaupt das erste Mal dort waren."  
„Ich werde sie tierisch vermissen", sagte Laura. Es tat ihr aufrichtig leid, dass sie und Hannah ihre Freundin zurücklassen mussten. Aber zumindest hatte sie Hannah...  
„Was kaufen wir zuerst?", fragte Hannah. Laura rollte das Pergament auseinander und las:

_Uniform:  
1.) Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)  
2.) Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz)  
3.) Ein paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä.)  
4.) Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)_

Bitte beachten sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen.

Lehrbücher:  
Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen.  
- Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1  
- Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei  
- Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie  
- Emeric Wendel: Verwandlung für Anfänger  
- Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und –Pilze  
- Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue  
- Quirin Sumb: Dunkle Kräfte: Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung

Ferner werden benötigt:  
- 1Zauberstab  
- 1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)  
- 1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallflaschen  
- 1 Teleskop  
- 1 Waage

Es ist den Schülern freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen.


End file.
